wewillaquirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila Roberts
Sheila Roberts is the Squad Captain of the Frontier Expansion Squad. Appearance Sheila is an extremely beautiful young woman who has been described as looking like a doll. She has electric blue eyes and light golden hair. Sheila is half Japanese and, as a result, her facial features are slightly different from the other European characters that look more Asian. It is probably those Asian features that make the other characters believe Sheila is so stunning because of the fetishization of Asians after their persecution. Personality Because Sheila was raised in a politically tense and manipulative environment, she was raised to be cautious, defensive, and diplomatic. When she lived with the Fallon Family, she never revealed her true thoughts and intentions to anyone outside of the family. She observed how people interacted with each other and absorbed the tendency to act differently in front of a person and behind a person. Additionally, the Fallon Family was betrayed by several close relatives and made Sheila doubt everyone she met. Rather than get emotionally scarred again, it was easier to look at relationships in an objective manner. She realized that her emotions had clouded her judgment and began to seal them away. When she discovered the letters from her father that the Fallon had been hiding from her, she felt extremely betrayed and distraught. After this, she relies and trusts only herself. Sheila is not heartless, but she believed that everyone else was, and, in order to survive, she would need to look out for herself first since no one else was. She wants everyone to get along with her since it is the way people tricked her. She has a strong desire to know the truth, and she hates being lied to. Therefore, she joins the Survey Corps in order to find the true story about her family. She no longer trusted the Fallon Family to tell the truth, so she goes to seek it out herself. In the Survey Corps, she continues to build a good reputation and is disliked only by people who are jealous of her. She hides her status because she didn't want people to see it and try to use her. She continues to rationalize her emotions. However, she does not act so cold because she does not care but because she thinks she will get hurt otherwise. The love and respect she holds for humanity is revealed whenever she mourns the loss of her comrades. Originally, she only saw relationships as tools and weapons, thus she was exceptionally kind and friendly towards everyone. She maintained pleasant relationships with all she met. Everyone believed that she was polite and moral. They took her inability to get angry as a sign of patience and compassion when it was really because she kept everyone at a distance away so that she couldn't get affected by anything they did. She would just say what she thought people would want to hear so that they would like her, and she could use them in the future. After the Battle of Trost, she begins to connect genuinely with people. She continues to be courteous and gracious, but she is more willing to challenge and confront individuals she dislikes. She shares her thoughts more often and will be harsh and critical when it is beneficial. She rarely loses her temper but gets annoyed when someone insults the people she cares about or belittles someone. When she is angry, Sheila prefers to take revenge in an underhanded way as opposed to facing them head on. Sheila is confident which is another reason it is difficult to emotionally hurt her. The only time that she was uncertain was after the Battle of Trost; as a result, she became extremely defensive and irritable during that time period. Sheila enjoys to have fun; she is always easygoing and optimistic. She likes to act as a mentor to others and lead. She is charismatic, and her confident, agreeable, and relaxed demeanor make it easy to trust her. Erwin, Hange, Eren, Levi, and several others have commended Sheila on her ability to lead people. She stays level-headed, but she communicates with her team in a way that does not make her seem ruthless like Erwin. She is one of the most popular people in the Survey Corps and doesn't use her rank to demand respect. Sheila, as a child, was very loving and empathetic. She only changed because of the Inner Wall life. In the Survey Corps, she becomes inspired by Levi who is continuously hurt. She admires the way that he continues to build relationships with people even though he is aware they could die at any moment. She finds his refusal to express his emotions amusing and is much more adept at showing her own. However, she can only do it in a practiced sense. She can only express emotion by her observation of other people and doesn't instinctually feel it. For example, when she feels sad, she knows that other people will know she is sad if she cries, so she cries. She knows that people will know she is happy if she smiles, so she smiles. She naturally expresses her emotion through physical actions and movements as opposed to facial expressions. Sheila is very intelligent. Although she is not particularly talented and making plans or setting traps like Erwin and Hange, she is always one of the first people to reach the right conclusions about the different mysteries in the story. For this reason, she works very well with Erwin because she understands his reasons for his plans and can follow and anticipate orders well. An example of this is their cooperation when capturing the Female Titan and cornering the Armored and Colossal Titan as well. Sheila began to suspect a traitor within the walls as soon as she learned that Eren could turn into a titan. Then, she noticed Marco's missing maneuvering gear which she told Erwin. After, the two began to plot a trap for the titans. Background Sheila is from the Capital Mitras in Wall Sina. She was born in secrecy and taken in by the Fallon family, a noble family in the Walls that is not affected by the Powers of Ymir. Sheila's mother, Hanabi Akabane, died shortly after childbirth and Olivia Fallon, who had been staying at home taking care of Hanabi, pretended to be Sheila's mother. Despite traditionally passing down the Truth about the Walls for generations, Hanabi did not want Sheila to learn about the truth, so the Fallons kept it a secret from Sheila because she didn't want Sheila to get involved in the family's treason. As a result, Sheila is one of the few people in Wall Sina who do not know the truth about the walls. As she grew up, there was a lot of in-fighting within Wall Sina for power. Additionally, even within the Fallon family there was a split. Only Olivia and Edgar Fallon knew that Sheila was not their blood daughter. However, the entire Fallon family believes that the truth about the Walls should be revealed. There was often arguments and tension about who should be the face of the Fallon family. The face would be the one to communicate with the King and would generally hold the family power. Edgar Fallon was the face of the family at the time, so people would try and trick the family to mess up. As a result, Sheila was often the victim of family feuds. One day, Sheila discovered letters from her father, Henry Williams, to Hanabi. Through those letters, she learned that Hanabi and Henry were her blood parents. Henry mentioned discovering something beyond the walls after joining the Survey Corps. She also learned that Henry and Hanabi had wanted to rebel against the King, but the revolution fell through when Henry was sent to the Survey Corps after the Royal Government began to get suspicious. She didn't know, however, why Henry and Hanabi were plotting against the King. She decided to join the Survey Corps in order to discover what her father discovered past the Walls as well as the reason for her family's treason. Plot Battle for Trost As a result of the previous mission, Sheila’s team’s Omni-Directional Maneuvering Gear was compromised which resulted in their exclusion in the upcoming mission. When the Survey Corps left in an attempt to secure a path to Wall Maria, Sheila’s team stayed behind in the Trost District and saw them off. Later that afternoon, the Colossal Titan made another appearance and created a hole in the outer wall of Wall Rose. Titans began to flow into the Trost District and devour innocent civilians. The only people properly equipped with the means to hunt the Titans were the freshly graduated 104th Training Corps, May Vanderbilt, and Sheila Roberts. Sheila ordered her team to stay behind and help her act as decoys in order to kill Titans. Her order resulted in the deaths of almost her entire squad. As the last of the team was being wiped out, Sheila ordered May to find the Survey Corps and get them back to the Walls. Despite the death of almost the entirety of the Vanguard and the Rearguard, Sheila managed to clear out several paths for citizens to evacuate. Sheila, like the other survivors with the 104th Training Corps, was running low on gas and needed to refill, but the supply team had not left the Headquarters. Sheila snuck into the supply room and managed to refill her gas. As she was resting in the dark, hiding from the titans, she heard movement from above and realized that there were trainees in the Headquarters. She decided to act as a decoy and lead the titans outside because she knew that the Attack Titan was fighting other titans. As soon as she had brought the titans outside, she planned to return inside and saw that the trainees were taking out the titans. She then went to rendezvous with the Military on the other side of Wall Rose. As she rested, she heard members of the Garrison leaving in order to deal with an abnormal titan that could turn into a human. Although she was intrigued, she went out again and rescued any surviving Garrison members or trainees. When the Survey Corps arrived, Levi spotted and approached her. The area did not have too many titans, so Sheila told him to go to the back where there was a commotion about an abnormal titan. Sheila thought that the Survey Corps could keep the titan numbers down while the other soldiers rested in order to replenish their strength and at night could set out again. When she told Pixis, he revealed that the abnormal titan was actually a human and had found a way to seal the hole. He agreed with her plan and all soldiers except for the ones partaking in the mission to retake the wall were ordered to retreat and rest. After the hole was sealed and the sun went completely down, the soldiers set out again with torches and managed to wipe out the remaining titans. As soon as she is done, she took a shower and then met with Levi. Sheila was heavily commended for her protection of the citizens and was largely credited for being able to rebuild Trost so quickly. However, Sheila's confidence had taken a hit so Erwin demoted her and told her to work under Levi as a part of his Special Operations unit. He told her to take a day off, so she mourned the death of her squad. Then, when the Military Police allowed the Survey Corps to see Eren, she joined Erwin and Levi as they interrogated him. After, she continued to help with the reconstruction of Trost until after the trial. As she kept record of the bodies and the death count, she noticed Marco Bodt was missing his 3-D Maneuvering Gear. Because of Eren's ability to turn into a titan, Sheila guessed that there were other humans like him as well. This made her suspicious of the people within the walls because two of them could be the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan. She met with Eren, Levi, Hange, and Erwin after the trial. Sheila privately told Erwin about her discovery of the missing gear. He thanked her and then said that he already had a plan in motion. He revealed that he was planning another expedition as soon as possible with the new trainees in order to smoke out the traitors. He told Sheila that he trusted her greatly and that he would keep her updated on the mission details. Female Titan Sheila and the other members of the Special Operations squad escorted Eren to the old Scouting Regiment headquarters. Sheila is introduced as soon as an event has taken place that completely turns her life around. She is a character shrouded in a little mystery that is revealed as the story progresses. In the beginning, it is only known that a decision Sheila had made brought about the death of her entire squad. She changes the way she goes about life and her interactions with other people. She realizes that her lack of trust for her teammates caused their death, and she begins to open up to other people. However, she is initially troubled and resistant to the idea of becoming vulnerable and causes her to act defensively and have more emotional outbursts. Erwin trusts Sheila as a Captain, but he thinks that she is too unstable to lead a squad by herself. He thinks that Sheila's leadership and wit would be essential in keeping Eren under control, so he places her under Levi's care in the Special Operations Squad. Because Levi is scared to hold responsibility and Sheila naturally enjoys taking charge, she ends up sharing Levi's burden which makes them closer and also makes her gain confidence in her own abilities again. She gets close enough to Levi to realize that he is very emotional, but he doesn't show his emotions because he doesn't know how to. In order to help him, she becomes more vulnerable, too, and they realize that they share a lot of similarities and experiences despite possessing contrasting philosophies. When the squad sets out on the 57th Expedition, she joins Squad 4: Team 3 and acts under Team Leader Ness because Erwin wanted to have scouts in different positions of the formation. When the Female Titan appears, she immediately knows that the Female Titan was also a human in a titan. As the Female Titan begins to pursue them from the right flank, she suspects everyone in the right flank and doesn't reveal her observations. Instead, she silently slips away and keeps track of every soldier that interacts with the Female Titan. She joins Armin, Reiner, and Jean as they begin to chase the Female Titan. She distrusts them because they all survived and are all members of the latest graduates. This causes her to believe that the traitors are within the 104th Class. After they all reveal that they'd been given different information regarding Eren's position, Reiner presses Sheila to tell them. Sheila feigns ignorance, that Armin sees through, and is frustrated when Armin reveals where Eren is. Because Sheila's mission is to gather information on the soldiers, she hesitates to give orders. When they ask her what they should do, she says that they should not engage with the Female Titan and instead, go around it to warn the command up ahead. Her idea is to create a scenario where none of them would be able to engage with the Female Titan and possibly reveal Eren's position. However, Reiner vehemently rejects the idea which makes Sheila suspicious and Jean suggests another plan that involves delaying the Female Titan. Sheila agrees and says that she will go alone to warn the Special Operations Squad. However, as she is going away, Reiner reveals her position by shouting at her to go faster which results in Sheila cursing at him and the Female Titan swiping her horse away. She ends up stranded with Reiner, Jean, and Armin. She strongly suspects Reiner but doesn't reveal it and pretends to be angry only because he gave her position away. When they are stranded, Sheila only silently listens to them and rules out Armin as the traitor. When they bump into Krista, Sheila and Krista mount the same horse. Jean suggests that the order to retreat would soon be issued but Sheila disagrees. Since the Titan has already passed, she revealed the true nature of the mission and told them about the trap lying in wait in the forest. She does this because she is upset about her plan's failure and, if the traitor is among them, wants to instill fear and panic in them. Sheila's motive is to fulfill the dreams of her parents and to discover more about them. Through this process, she regains a new self-confidence that places more value in her own thoughts and ego rather than others. She joins the Survey Corps in order to help explore the land outside of the Walls to try to discover what her father found. However, once Eren's titan form is revealed, she is placed onto a squad with Levi, and they stay within explored territory in order to properly use and explore Eren's titan. Abilities Sheila is regarded as the Third Strongest Soldier of Humanity. However, her physical ability is not outstanding. She is an above-average athlete, but the reason for her survival is mainly because of her mindset. She has always valued self-preservation above all else and her lack of pride makes it easy for her to do anything. For example, she often uses the corpses of her fallen comrades to protect her from Titans. She will not hesitate to mutilate sacred spaces or things of sentimental value in order to survive. She also was an excellent leader that lead several successful expeditions and gave several orders that saved lives or granted success. People Killed Relationships Levi Ackerman Levi and Sheila were originally not on good terms because of their general distrustful personalities. However, after Sheila lost her team in the Battle of Trost, they opened up to each other. They always respected each other greatly, and they now like to be around each other. Sheila quickly falls in love with Levi, and Levi remains ambiguous, and he is not interested in figuring out his emotions. Erwin Smith Erwin is the only member of the Scouting Regiment and the Military Police that is aware of Sheila's real identity. Because of this, he places a large amount of trust in her. Additionally, Sheila had proven herself to be extremely skilled and intelligent which earned his respect. Hange Zoe Eren Jaeger Mikasa Ackerman Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Frontier Expansion Squad Category:Survey Corps